


Rec

by shouyoulovers



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/F, F/M, Female Naegi Makoto, Gen, Genderbending, Genderswap, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, Murder, Rape, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouyoulovers/pseuds/shouyoulovers
Summary: It's inevitable and silly to fall in love with someone, or at least the ultimate gambler, Celett Ludenberg, perceives it that way.Questions with unimaginable answers and carnal desires forcefully run through the pink blood of his veins.The evil in his heart whispers to him that he need to dominate her, that he has to mark that girl, so that she never forgets him or his hands pressing the skin of her hips, while on the contrary, his side more humble and humiliated, asks him to reveal his tenderness only to her, to show her that he's not as insensitive as everyone in this killing game, think he is.The problem begins when he realizes that his prey is holding other predators captive.Dazed by the thirst to win her over, as he wins any other game, he seeks in the wildest way to bring her closer to him.Even if he dies, in some strange and twisted way, he's convinced to make her live. Even if he makes a mistake and she has to find out, he's ready to get caught.Somehow he's not as soulless as everyone says he is, Mako will find out.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Rec

NOTHING TO SAY, TBH

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading the description, I hope you enjoy your reading. English isn't my mother tongue so I may make one or several mistakes, apologies in advance for that ...


End file.
